Beauty and the Beast: The King's Substitute
by Sarah Goodwill
Summary: Grant waits eagerly everyday for the arrival of his child, but when Adam becomes ill and sends Grant to gathers some supplies, will Grant miss his child being born? Will Fate treat him kindly?
1. Chapter 1

Nine long months of waiting, who knows how many days are left in the late month of November. Grant waits eagerly everyday for the arrival of his child. He constantly shows his excitement by ravishing his wife with love and attention, which she doesn't mind being bed ridden for the remainder of the pregnancy. Every morning, he would greet his Elise with a breakfast tray and spending the rest of the day with her, mostly rubbing her stomach to get reactions from the baby.

This morning didn't seem too different just the lack of the king and queen. Grant didn't seem to noticed him brother's absents as he has a tray ready for Elise. On the way back to his chamber, until one of the maids had stopped him from going any further.

"Your Majesty! Your Majesty! Wait!"

The Prince stopped and looks at the serving female. "Yes? Please be brief."

The Maid looks to him. "His Majesty, the King has fallen ill and wishes to see you."

Grant looks at her with wide eyes. A sick Adam usually means he's the king's substitute until he is well again. "He's ill? With what?"

"It's a cold, monsieur. The queen refuse to let him leave his bed."

"Gosh darn it, Belle!" The prince sighs then looks back to the maid. "Inform him that I will be right with him, I just have to make sure Elise has her breakfast." He turns and walks back to his chambers when the maid bows to him and left.

He carefully opens the door and looks at his wife who still is asleep. He smiles and kisses her forehead, feeling bad that he can't stay with her. He looks at her huge swollen belly and gently lays a hand on it. He smiles when a small soft bump meets the palm of his hand. He stands up and walks out of bedroom and heads to the west wing where his brother shares a chamber with the queen. Once inside he spots his twin laying in bed, coughing. "How are you feeling, brother?"

Adam coughs and looks to his brother. "Pretty lousy." He sits up. "Grant, I need you to go to the harbor and pick up the supplies that's been ordered for the castle."

Grant interrupts. "What!? That's not your job. Why are you sending me?"

Adam lets out another cough as Belle looks to Grant. "We think you should go so you can get some air. You've been stuck at Elise's side ever since she's been put into bed rest."

Her brother in-law looks to her husband. "That is another matter. Elise can go into Labor any second now. You can't make me miss that!"

In between coughs, Adam gives him the final word. "Don't argue, Grant. It'll you do you good to get out of the castle and you won't miss your baby being born. You won't have anything to worry about."

Grant knows not to anger his brother and being sick he wouldn't need anymore stress put on him. "Fine, but Elise isn't going to like this either. And I do want some one to keep an eye on her."

Adam nods. "Of course. You need to leave soon"

Grant looks to his brother. "Get well soon." He turns and to walk back to his chambers. He knows that a group of guards and servants will join with him to make the journey a safe one. When he opens his bedroom door, his gaze meets his wife's who are enjoying her breakfast.

"There you are." She sets down her fork and lets Grant walk in the room. "Where were you?"

Grant walks over to his wardrobe and opens it. "Adam Is sending me to the harbor. He and Belle thinks I'm spending too much time inside."

Elise lays back into her pillow. "Well they do have a point. Even though I would rather have you here to keep me company but I would like you to go out for fresh air. One of us is still able too."

Grant takes out a cloak and looks at her. "But it's takes a whole day to the Harbor and back, by horses. And that doesn't include stops."

She pouts to him. "I'm sure that you'll be back sooner than expected." She rubs her stomach. "Then you can rub my stomach as much as you want."

He pouts back at her. He then gently puts a hand on her belly. "I didn't know I need permission." They both look to her stomach as the baby inside her starts to kick a couple of times.

She looks at him. "This baby is abusing my stomach."

Grant laughs and puts his cloak on. "I'm sure a maid will be here soon to keep you company." He walks over to the doors of the balcony. "So."

Elise glares at her husband. "Grant, don't you do it."

He smirks and opens the door. "Have fun!" He rushes out of the room ignoring Elise's protest.

"GRANT, COME BACK HERE! IT'S TOO COLD OUTSIDE!" She grabs the blankets and wrap them around herself. She puts a hand on her stomach. "Daddy is so mean, isn't he?" The baby kicks her hand to agree with her. "Thought so. We'll get him back"

The prince walks outside to the stables, to find the group of guards and servants is ready to leave with a wagon. He looks to see his horse was already saddled and set to go. He sighs and walks over to his horse. One of the guards looks up at him and hands him some parchments. "monsieur. Your brother wanted to give you this list to let you know what we'll be getting at the harbor." Grant take the list and looks over it. He looks over to his bedroom door to see a maid close it.

_"Maybe I should get something for her and the baby."_ He looks at the gates and sighs. "Lets just get this over with." He starts to lead the groups away from the castle.

Back into his chambers the Maid looks to Elise. "What were you doing with the door opened. Did you try to catch your death of cold? The King caught a cold you know. Did you want to join him?" She continues to scold the pregnant woman.

Elise pouts as she continues to shiver. "Don't look at me. I'm bedridden, remember? Grant opened it before her left." She points to the fire-place. "You wouldn't mind getting another log for the fireplace. It feels like it's about to snow in here."

The maid bows. "Of course your majesty." She takes the tray of empty dishes. "I'll take these to the kitchen as well. Anything else you need."

Elise thinks then glances at the maid. "Can you bring me a book from the library, please. I would like to read something, it doesn't matter what it is."

The maid bows yet again. "Of course." She turns and walks out of the room.

Elise closes her eyes. "I didn't even tell him to be careful out there." She pouts to herself.


	2. Chapter 2

Night had reached the sky when Grant and the group of servants on guards arrived at the harbor. Grant looks to the clear starry sky in disappointment. He let's go a sigh that can be seen in the cold air. Looking around he addresses a guard. "I'll be pointless to start to collect the supplies. Mostly everyone should be asleep." He looks to one the guard. "Go and see if there's any room at the Inn." The guard bows and walks away. Grant hops off his horse. "The sooner we get to sleep, the sooner we'll get what's needed and head home." He leans on his horse and starts to think about his wife.

Elise sighs as she continues to read the book the maid picked out for her. She completely lost track of the time as she let her mind make images by each word. She was reading about a pirate that fell in love with a tom boy-ish girl. The pirate told his crew about this girl and to kidnap her. Unfortunately they had got confused and kidnapped the girl's sister and cousin. When the tom boy girl went to save her sisters she found out it was the Pirate that fell in love with her was the captain, and she marries him. Elise had got to the part where the Pirate's wife had fainted after she was poised. Just before she could find out what the Pirate does to save his wife a knock comes to her door. She snaps out of her imagination and looks to the door. "The door is unlocked." The door opens and Maurice walks in, pushing in something under a sheet. Elise smiles at the old man. "Hello Maurice."

Maurice smiles at her. "Hello Elise. How are you feeling."

She rubs her stomach. "Other than being kicked from the inside, I'm fine." Her eyes land on the thing he pushed in. "What's that?"

Maurice pulls the sheet to reveal a cradle that's was newly panted. "I found a cradle in town the other day, it was in good shape just needed a new paint job."

Elise smile and looks to Maurice. "It's perfect! Thank you!" She reaches out her arms to the old man. He walks over and lets her give him a thankful hug.

Maurice smiles then rubs her stomach. "How long do you think the baby will come."

She looks to her belly. "Grant and I haven't a clue. Soon though. Hopefully Grant will be home when it happens." She then looks to Maurice. "Hey, Maurice? For a while, Grant and I were meaning to talk to you about something."

He looks at her. "Really? What is it?"

Elise purses her lips at the thought of her own father. "Well, it's just that... both of our parents are gone and we feel that our baby is going to be left out on having grand parents. So we were wondering if you would also be like a grandfather to our baby?"

Maurice smiles at her. "I'd be honored." They smile and hug each other again. They sat and talked for an hour or two before Maurice left to let Elise to get some rest. When alone, Elise looks at the book she was reading and picks it up. Just when she was about to put the book on Grant's pillow her stomach starts to cramp up. She lays a hand on it. "Ow!" She lays still with a painful expression on her face. When the moment had passed, she tries to relax and fall asleep.

By mid-morning Grant had already most of the list on supplies all checked. When they had awoken that morning, Grant made sure that everyone was well fed. Now he's checking the crates to make sure everything is accounted for. With in everything was there he would check it off on the list until he gets to the last crate. He looks to the Guard. "Start loading the wagon and make sure that every crate is secure."

The Guard bows. "Yes monsieur." The guard and the servants pick up the crates and set them in the wagon while Grant walks away from the group.

He hadn't forgotten that he wanted to buy his wife and unborn child. He looks though the stalls and didn't see anything that Elise would like. He eventually bought a petticoat for the baby that he had tied in a box. One more look around the harbor he found a stall that was selling art supplies. _"She hasn't painted since she found out she was pregnant, her paints are ruined by now."_ He bought some paints knowing that Elise would be happy. When he walks over to the wagon to see that they were ready to leave. He looks at the servants. "Get ready to leave. It'll take longer to get home if we waste anymore time here." He puts his gifts in the wagon then climbs on his horse.

After breakfast, Elise lays back into bed and reread the book she borrowed. So far this Pirate story is her favorite out of all the books in Belle's Library. As she keeps reading that she neglect to noticed a little girl walked into the room. As she turn the page she noticed a certain 6-year-old spitting image of Belle standing right next to her bedside. "Oh, Hello Lori."

The little girl looks to the book in her aunt's hands. She points to it and looks up to the adult. "Taunte, why do you have one of Maman's books from the library?"

Elise close the book using a finger to mark her page. "Well" She puts a hand on her stomach. "I'm not allowed out of bed. Without your oncle I need something to entertain me."

Lori looks at the book. "What is it about?"

Elise smiles. "Well It's about Pirates, love, magic spells -." She was interrupted when she heard her niece lets out a loud "ICK"

"Love is so icky!"

The pregnant woman giggle. "So are you saying that your Maman and Papa are icky? They love each other very much, you know."

Lori looks up to her aunt. "Maman and Papa are Different. They're love isn't icky, they're the king and queen. They're not allowed to be icky."

Her aunt smirks. "I guess this make me and your oncle icky. We love each other as much as your parents do and as you put it we are not the king and queen."

The princess looks to her aunt. "You're not icky Taunte... Oncle might be, but not you."

That comment made Elise laugh. "Don't let Oncle Grant found out he's Icky, He'd wouldn't let you forget it." She lets herself relax after a few minute of laughing. "So what you doing?"

Lori looks up to her aunt. "Nothing, I'm actually bored." She looks at the book and gets an Idea. "Why don't you read me that book, Taunte?"

Elise blushes. "Well, Lori. This book isn't exactly for kids. Maybe your Maman can read it to you when you get a little older."

The princess looks down. "I would ask Maman to read me the King Arthur story again but she doesn't want me around Papa today."

Her aunt pats her head. "Good. You don't want to catch your Papa's cold." She stop patting her niece's head as she feel another stomach cramp come along. "Hey, Lori. How about you go see what grand-père Maurice is doing. I guarantee you wont be bored."

Lori smiles. "Okay Taunte." She hugs her aunt and runs out of the room.

Elise holds her stomach and waits for the cramp to pass.

* * *

Thanks for reading so far. I just wanted to tell you guys that the story Elise is reading was a reference to a web comic on Deviant art called The Pirate Balthasar and uploaded by Dedasaur. It is an awesome, awesome web comic, check it out when you get the time to.


	3. Chapter 3

They Prince and his group were half way back to the castle by the afternoon. Grant was silent the whole time with his eyes facing forward. The ones were talking were the servants who spoke among themselves. Grant lets out a board sigh that puffed into the cold crisp air. To his right he heard a guard's horse slowly ride up beside his. The guard leans over slightly and whispers. "I don't want to alarm you, Monsieur, but it seems that we're being followed." Grant looks over his shoulder and saw someone following them in raggy clothes. The stranger looks like a young teenage boy.

He purses his lips, glanced over to the guard and whispers back. "How long has he been behind us?"

The guard glances back to the teen boy. "About a mile when I noticed the lad."

"Keep a close eye on the cargo. Who knows what he wants." He moves his eyes forward. "We'll have to stop soon for a short break.

The guard bow his head. "Of course, I'll pass the message to the other guards." He pulled on the reigns of his horse to fall behind the prince. Group of guards were alert of this boy, they ride their horses right next to the wagon. The group travels for another hour until Grant heard running water a little off the trail. He led the group to a small creek of cold clean water with thin ice forming on its surface.

Grant looks at them. "Here's a good place to take a break! We'll rest here for half an hour before moving on!" He hops his horse and leads it to the edge of the creek. Once they settle down, Grant glances over his shoulder to see the boy. He was close enough for him to make out a little more appearance than his clothes. The boy brown hair was a mess, he had dirt on his face, and were barefoot. _"He must be poor or homeless"_

One of the guard walks over to the prince and whispers. "Your highness. The Matter of the boy, It doesn't seem that he'll go away. Should we approach him, sire?"

Grant glances to the guard then to the creek. "No, I want to see what he's after, first. Act like no one had noticed him." The guard looks to him with wide eyes. The solder knew that Grant's plan involves the king's property, why would he squander that for his own curiosity? The Prince walks up to his horse and pats the side of its neck as it took a drink from the creek.

The boy saw the man walk away from the guard. He then turns his attention to the wagon. The crate full of red apples teased his stomach. It feels like months since he last eaten anything. He watched as the group turns their attention away from the cart. If he could think straight he would find that strange, but the pain in his stomach hurt so much, he just had to have something to eat. His eyes scan every wooden box until a white tied one caught his attention. He looks to the people around then starts to make his way slowly to the wagon. He pulled the tied box from the rest of the cargo and turns to run off but ran into something hard. Gloved hands grabs his wrist and took the box from his hand.

The boy looks up and saw the man who was standing next to the horse had caught him. The man looks down to the boy with his blue eyes. "I don't think you can do anything with a baby's petticoat, boy."

The boy's brown eyes wide in fear in confusion. "A p-petticoat?" The group turn their attention to the boy. One of the guard looks to him muttering about him attempting to steal the kings property. The boy looks back up to the Man with the blue eyes. "T-the king's Property? You're the king?"

The man shakes his head. "No, I'm his brother, Grant. Why were you trying to steal from this wagon?" He let's go of the boy and fold his arms. "Also your accent. It's sounds British."

The boy looks down to the ground. "I'm an orphan from London. I ran off."

Grant raised an eye brow. "And you made it to france, all by yourself?"

A guard cuts him off. "What is your name lad?"

The boy looks at him. "Thomas."

Another guard leans over to the prince and whispers. "Your highness. He said he's a run away. In england, he's either from a prison or a workhouse."

Grant looks at him. "Prison or a workhouse?" The guard nods to him as he rub his chin with his thumb and forefinger. He looks down to the boy. "How long have you been following us?"

Thomas looks up. "Since you left town."

Grant sighs in thought than walks over to his horse. He reaches into the saddlebag and pulls out a shiny red apple. He tosses the apple to the boy. "Eat up and prepare to leave. You're coming with us to the castle. At least there you can have a decent meal. Then we'll figure out what to do with you."

A guard looks back and forth between the prince and the boy. "Your Highness! You can't mean to bring someone poor into the castle! It's unthinkable!"

Grant glares at the guard. "I believe the queen and my wife were some what off before they came to the castle. Also don't forget what had happened that last time when kindness wasn't shown to someone in need." His glance returns to the boy. "Besides we're the last ones to see this kid. Do you want his life on your hands just because of him being poor?" When the guard couldn't find an answer, Grant smirk. "Didn't think so." He turns to the group once the boy was left with an apple core. "Break is over! Back to the castle!"

The guards salutes him. "Oui!"

Back at the castle Elise was dealing most of the time with cramps. They came constantly._ "This can't be good."_ When the pain finally faded the door open and a maid walks inside with a tray.

"Your lunch is ready, your highness."

Elise smiles and smells the delicious food. "Smells heavenly, thank you!" She grinned and reaches over to tack the tray, until it happened. Her body just gave out the most painful feeling she has ever felt. She gasp with wide eyes and puts a hand on her stomach. If she was holding the tray, food and broken glass would ruin the floor.

The maid drew back her arms in slight fright. "Your Highness, what is the matter?!"

Elise looks up to the maid with her emerald eyes. "THE BABY'S COMING!"

The maids look in shock. "Oh dear! We have to get you to the Infirmary!" She puts the tray onto the bed and helps Elise out of bed.

Elise moans in pain as she puts a hand on her stomach. _"If this is revenge to your father for opening the doors and letting in the cold, it's beyond not funny!"_

The rest of the ride was silent except of Thomas asking an occasion question to the wagon driver who sits next to him. Since they started to head back to the castle it started to flurry. He looks at the cliff the travel beside. Something about it seem a little unfamiliar. He pulls the reigns of his horse. "Something doesn't seem right."

A servant looks to the Prince when he pulled out a map he stored in his saddlebag. "What do you mean, Monsieur?"

Grant unrolls the map and studies it. He looks around for anything else that would be on the map. "We're going the right way." He looks up to the cliff side. "But that seem different."

The group looks at the cliff. A guard looks to the prince. "Are you sure?"

Grant rolls up the map and puts it away. "Yes." He looks a head of the path. "Guards, Protect everyone and the cargo. I'm going up a head I'll be right back." He motions his horse to canter down the path. It didn't take long to see what the matter was. A huge rock slide had block the paths. It seem a few people were trying to clear it. Grant glares up to the cliff then wanders over to the people. "Excuse me, Monsieur!" He stopped talking until he has their attention. "Will you tell me what has happened here?"

One of the men huffed as he looked up to Grant. "What does it look like to ya? The Rock slide happened last night. Yer' going to have to go around."

Grant raises an eye brow. "Any suggested routs?"

The man folds his arms. "depends, you got a map?" He watched as Grant hops off his horse and digs out his map them. They both unrolls it and the man points out another route. When then finished Grant pays the man for his assistance. The Prince climbed back on his horse and rides back to the group and the cargo.

He stops and looks at them. "There's been a rock slide. We need to go around. Luckily a man told me of another route going up the cliff. We'll have to take it to get home." He rides past them "Turn around and follow me."

Elise lies on a bed in the infirmary. Her toes curl in the pain each contraction. Once it passed she leans back in the bed, breathing hard. Every now a then Babette would dab the sweat from Elise's forehead and Mrs Potts would give her words of measurement. The Raven hair woman looks to them. "Grant hasn't come back yet, hasn't he?"

Mrs. Potts shakes her head. "I'm afraid not, Elise."

When another contraction came along, Babette grabs Elise's hand tightly. The door opened and Belle walks in. "Sorry I was late. I made sure I was cleaned for this." She kneels down beside Elise and takes her hand. "Adam insisted that I help out."

Elise grits her teeth and squeezes both Belle's and Babette's hand tight. She shuts her eyes and hisses out. "Great! Remind me to thank him later!"

Half way down the cliff seems to go well so far. Looking down the side the servants and guards can see the damage that the slide left. The Flurry from before started to pick up and fall faster, soon it'll be hard to see. Even now it started to create a problem as flake fall on Grant's eye lashes, but he had to carry on. Soon a sound ruined the silence as a loud crack and a thud could be heard. The prince takes a deep breath before gracing to the wagon. He saw the servants look over the side of the cliff with a shock expression as a back wheel from the wagon has broken off and had disappeared the forest below. Grant looks forward and brings his hands to his face.

He lets out his breath in a displeasing groan and rubs his hands on his face. He hops off his horse. "Someone grab my horse, another help me. When we get to the bottom, take a left and it should take us to the village!" With a Guard's help they lift the back of the wagon and carries on.


	4. Chapter 4

The bottom of the wagon started to blister the hands of the guard of the prince. The snow underneath their feet made them slip a time or two but they quickly recovered their footing. Soon the group had reached the bottom of the cliff and turned left. The village the queen and her friend use to live in could be seen just in the distances. Even though the road got covered by white snow it wasn't impossible to reach the village. The Wagon driver looks to Thomas. "When we reach that village don't make a sound. Don't even think about breathing."

The boy looks at him with a confused expression on his face. "Don't think of breathing? What for? What's wrong with that village?" He takes his ragged shirt in his fist slightly scared of the Driver's warning.

The older man looks forward. His hands clutch the reigns of the horse in front of him as it sways back and forth. "The people of this village despise us. Something happened a few years ago that left them bitter and unforgiving. This is the only way to the castle so we all must be cautious."

Grant over heard the wagon driver and decides to speak up. "Don't scare him!" He turns his attention to the boy. "Thomas, just don't talk and keep your eyes forward. It's best you don't see their glares."

Thomas looks back to Grant then draws his attention back to the village. As they got closer to it, he swallows nervously. Entering the village he could hear the call and talk of its people. He makes the horse's head his primary attention. He watched as the its ears slowly fall back. When they were completely down, Thomas realizes that the whole village became silent and the tension has become so thick, the boy feels like he'd suffocate in it.

Grant glances over and saw some of Gaston's old gang. If looks could kill, the whole group would be nothing but dust now. Grant noticed that they hold various weapons. This is only telling him that he mustn't stop for anything. As he glances away from then he saw the other inhabitants of the village has te same idea as they stood on the sides with blunt objects in hand. As they walk past the crowd the Prince can hear the people follow slowly. He holds his breath as he saw the exit of the village. Once far enough he looks back to see that they had backed off and go about their business. Grant let's go of his breath and lays his forehead on the wagon. "I swear one of these days they're going to snap."

The guard beside him glances over. "I'm just glad we got off lucky this time."

Grant nods in agreement. "At least the castle isn't too far away now." He lifts his head. "Keep movie. We're soon home!"

Sure enough, eventually the castle came into view nearly late at night. Grant smiles as the castle grew as they got closer and closer. A servant had opened the gate and they walked into the castle ground. They found a good play to stop. Grant and the guard slowly lower the broken end of the wagon on the ground carefully not to trap their hands underneath. Grant brushes his hands off and looks the group. Just as he was going to give them the orders of what to do next, the castle doors opens and Cogsworth runs outside. "Grant you're finally home!"

Grant looks to him slightly confused. "Yes. Nice to see you too Cogsworth."

Cogsworth looks to him. "Grant, Elise have been in Labor since midday! She was wondering when you'd return!"

That smacked Grant in the face. He looks at Cogsworth with wide eyes. "Are you serious!? Please don't tell me I missed my child being born!"

The head of the castle staff shakes his head. "You didn't."

The prince lets out a sigh of relief. "Cogsworth, you tell the servants what to do with the cargo. Also" He points to Thomas. "Make sure that boy is as comfortable as possible." He grabs the items he bought at the harbor and rushed inside even though he's leaving a very confused Cogsworth behind who has a poor teen boy staring at him, bare foot in the snow, who is more confused.

It feels like forever since Elise went into labor. Since then, she had contraction after contraction and it doesn't seem like it'll end soon. She tried to make sure the pain doesn't get the best of her, but it's difficult as another contraction comes along. She grits her teeth to prevent her from screaming. A knock on the door can be heard over the commotion. Belle looks to the door. "Yes."

A maid from the other side answers. "I just wanted to inform you that Grant has returned."

Elise grip tightened around the hands that holds hers. "Well that's just fan flipping tastic! Does he want a cookie or something!?"

Grant enters the Library where he found Muarice reading with Lori sitting on his knee. The little girl looks up and smiles. "Oncle Grant, you're back!" She hops off her grandfather's lap and rush over to hug her uncle.

Grant kneels down and hugs his niece. "Bonjour ma nièce douce. What are you doing up so late?"

Lori smiles at him. "Grand-père was reading me a story since Maman and Papa couldn't." She frowns and looks up to the ceiling while poking her cheek. She looks back to him. "Oh, and Papa wanted me to pass a message on to you."

Grant smirks and tilts his head. "Oh? And what exactly is this message?"

Lori gives him a big toothy grin as her blue eye shine bright mischievously. "Told you so!"

Grant sighs. "Yeah, he would say that."

Both Lori and Maurice chuckles. The old man gets up from his chair and walks over to the two. "Come on, Lori. It's passed your bed time."

The little princess pouts. "But Grand-père, I wanted to wait up until the baby comes."

Grants stands up and smiles. "Lori, do what he tells you. Besides the baby wont be here for a little while longer, you'll be asleep before that."

She lets out a defeated sigh. "Okay." She takes Maurice's hand and they walk out of the Library.

Once the Princess fell sleep. Maurice returned to the library to keep Grant company. They talked for hours about the time while the Prince was out. In the middle of the conversation, Cogsworth walks in and to Grant. "Sire, the supplies are in the castle and put away."

The prince nods. "Okay. And the boy?"

Cogworth nods. "He's been fed and put to bed in a guest room."

Grant sits back in his chair. "Good. We'll discus what to do with him when Adam is well. Until then he's the castle's guest."

Cogsworth looks at him. "Guest? He doesn't have a family to return to."

The prince shakes his head. "Orphan. He was following us just to get something to eat." He looks to Cogsworth. "Make sure my brother knows of Thomas' presents."

The older man nods. "Of course! The Master must know of the boy!" He turn and hurries out of the library to the west wing. Once he was out of sight, Belle and the other ladies walk inside with smiles.

Grant stands up. "Well?"

Belle smiles and looks at him. "You can go see them now." Her brother-in-law smiles and rushes out of the library. He opens the door to the Infirmary and saw his beautiful wife holding a pink squirming bundle in her arms.

Elise look up to him with joyful tears in her eyes. She gives out a small giggle. "Grant, She's so beautiful!"

He smiles and walks over to his family. He looks at his new daughter's face and smiles at her. He took her from her mother when offered and held her close to her. Tears form into his eye at the sight. "You're right. She is beautiful!" He takes in her appearance and saw she has a patch of his hair color sitting on top of her scalp. Blue can see though squinty eye lids. He kisses the baby's forehead and smiles to his wife. "I think I have te perfect name. Why not call her Faye, after your mother."

Elise smiles up to him. "I love it. And it's perfect since we did meet while you were under the spell. If it wasn't for that this wouldn't be possible. "

Grant smiles. "Faye does mean fairy." He kisses Faye's forehead again. "My little fairy."

Days pass and the new father find it difficult to leave his family's side, but he had his brother's duties to complete. At least Adam was well enough for Belle to go back to her duties. Thomas was given a bath, new clothes, shoes, and his hair clean and neat.

Eventually, Adam cold disappeared. When he was ready he decided to meet Thomas. He ordered Lumiere to bring him to the Dining room while he and Grant head to the table. Adam sits in his usually chair and Grant sits to his left. Thomas walks into the dinning room minutes later and glances to Grant and the King.

Adam looks to the boy. "You must be Thomas." He motions to the seat to his right. "Sit." Thomas nods and walks to the other side of the table. He looks to Grant who sits across from him. For a solid hour they had talked about if the boy was from a workhouse or a prison. Thomas how and why he escaped the workhouse and how he traveled to the harbor. After hearing the boy's story, the brothers looks to each other, thought together and came up with an idea what should happen to the boy. Adam looks to Thomas. "Here's what's going to happen. Since your still young, we're taking you into our care. It's for the best that you'll work as a servant. You will be played for your work and when you become of age to have a life on your own, you will have the decision to leave or stay."

Thomas smiles. "Really? I get to stay."

Adam nods and smiles back. "You'll start tomorrow. Some one will help you get started." He stood up and walks out of the room.

Grant stands up. "You'll like it here. We treat the servants with respect."

Thomas smiles up to him. "Thank you Grant!"

The prince smiles and walks out of the room. Right when he left the room he heard a baby's babble. He smiles and saw his wife with Faye. He walks over, takes his baby in his arms and kisses his wife on the lips.

* * *

This story was a short one. There will be a Christmas one soon.


End file.
